highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pinkrain/Yarrowstripe
❝ X'' ❞ — ''- X A tall calico Oriental she-cat with webbed paws and bright sea-blue eyes. Currently a warrior of RiverClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Oriental Longhair(from both parents) x Moggy(from her father) Description: Yarrowstripe is an Oriental Longhair for the most part, giving her a long body and lean, but muscular legs with a rough-hewn face and broad flat paws. She has a long thickly furred tail as well as abnormally tall pointed ears. She has soft, feathery fur with a silky touch to it. Her pelt consists of numerous colours, being a calico. The base colour is a smooth, oak brown with dark charcoal black stripes. Her patches are a rich golden yellow with darker golden stripes. She has some ginger flecks around her fur, as well as white tips and underbelly leading up to a facial marking above her snout. Her nose is dappled, a light orange with brown and black spots, same goes with her pawpads and ears. Her distinct facial features are finished with a pair of broad, smooth almond shaped eyes, consisting of soft blues and silvery flecks around the pupil. Clan traits: *Webbed paws''(RC)'' Palette: : = Base (#43332e) : = Brown stripes (#28211e) : = Golden patches (#e9c96d) : = Golden stripes (#d99445) : = Underbelly (#faf6e3) : = Orange flecks (#936243) : = Lighter brown (#694839) : = Eyes (#7595b0, #64e5e9) : = Leathers (#ba815b) : = Tongue (#ad8ca2) Voice: Billie Eilish Scent: Natural RiverClan scents 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Venturesome -' Description of trait * '''+ Reliable -''' Description of trait * '''± Farsighted -''' Description of trait * '''± Cynical -''' Description of trait * '''− Secretive -''' Description of trait * '''− Vulnerable -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Redwhisker, Sunfish, Aloekit, Littlekit, Ripplekit, Flarekit, Flowerkit Age Range: 0-6 moons *Yarrowkit + her five siblings are born to two pure-blood RiverClan cats, the mother being Sunfish, andthe father being Redwhisker. *Yarrowkit lived a normal life as a kit, not a lot was out of the norm. *She was awfully protective and loving of her parents and siblings, and was always around to keep them entertained. *She grew older and became a rather determined, courageous and adventurous little kit, hunting snails and dragonflies around camp in an attempt to feed the clan. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Redwhisker, Sunfish, Crabsnout, Aloepaw, Littlepaw, Ripplepaw, Flarepaw, Flowerpaw Age Range: 6-12 moons *The litter reach the age of six moons, and their ceremonies begin. *Yarrowkit becomes Yarrowpaw, assigned her first mentor; Crabsnout. *Crabsnout had rather unique ways in teaching Yarrowpaw, since he had no sight, no eyes. *First, Yarrowpaw was taught the ways of the warrior code. The punishments, tasks, rank jobs and more throughout those lessons. *Sunfish, Yarrowpaw's mother was there to examine her hunting pose which Crabsnout had demonstrated, since he can't see himself, Sunfish was there to make sure Yarrowpaw got it right. *Crabsnout and Sunfish both took it in turns to teach Yarrowpaw, her mother teaching combat and hunting, and Crabsnout giving life changing speeches and lessons, quoting many leaders of the past. 'Warriorhood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Redwhisker, Sunfish, Crabsnout, Nectarstar, Aloenose, Littlefoot, Ripplefall, Flareheart, Flowerpurr Age Range: 12+ moons *Yarrowpaw and her siblings now reach the age of 12 moons, and receive their warrior names. *Yarrowpaw is given the name Yarrowstripe, and is no longer mentored by Crabsnout. *Despite not being an apprentice, Yarrowstripe continued to seek lessons from Crabsnout as a young apprentice, always returning to him for advice. *Time passed, life was fine in RiverClan- until a flood came, Yarrowstripe was out on a hunting patrol, and when she returned she found Crabsnout's body on her way, though he was partially alive. *Crabsnout had given her a task, a final lesson. Carrying him up to the peaks, beyond the mountain walls. And there, was Crabsnout's final resting place. *Currently, Yarrowstripe is still venturing from her journey, in hopes of returning to her clan. 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' pic|by?? __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts